


The Phone and the Grape

by Castia



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adorable phone bab-, Dead inside Scott, I'm addicted to phone bab-, M/M, One-Shot, Perverted grape, Smut, smut?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castia/pseuds/Castia
Summary: Okay, due to votes on Twitter... Here we go! FNAF!I love my nervous Scott.I do not own any of the characters. Of course-And this is based off of Twitter RPs.Vincent helps Scott relieve some stress. But it doesn't work out like Scott expects-





	The Phone and the Grape

Scott. Phone Guy was watching one of the new employee's. He didn't like this guy... but he was one of the few that was dumb enough to sign the company's contract. He didn't even read the fine print! But hey. Scott was used to stupidity. He was used to being the only sane one in the establishment. If you can call-

'Being dead inside' as sane and wanting to take lots of risk at the chance of release from this hell. Yeah. Scott was pretty much done with life. Though, some claimed he was a good person at heart? Weird. He was pretty sure he was a blunt asshole most of the time.

" If I don't get my toaster back in ten seconds, I am burning the pizzeria to the ground with me inside! " Ah. And one of the people that- for some unexplained reason- liked the phone headed male. Vincent. William. The Purple Guy here. He huffed and didn't notice himself speaking until it was too late.

" I'm not exactly saying it would be bad if you burn yourself alive... But please don't burn the establishment down. I still need to get paid. " He was getting underpaid, but eh. He didn't really mind. He doesn't buy many things. Vincent blinked and turned to him. Gasping as he slid over. Hands clasped together as he spoke.

" My heart and body burns to be yours...~! " Scott gave the purple man the most dead inside and blank stare that his phone head could muster. He would never admit that he liked how Vincent flirted with him. It made him feel... cared about. He liked his phone head. People couldn't see when he blushed unless it was extreme.

" My heart and body wishes to be burnt to a crisp whenever I see you. No physical pain can compare to the pain of a mental breakdown that I get because of you. " Vincent kept smiling. But inside he had died further-

" Loveyoutoo, buddy. " Scott shook his head, chuckling at the words. Why. Why does he like someone with a PHONE HEAD? Then again, this is the same guy who contaminated the toasters here by... Well... Let's just say, when Fritz tried to make himself some toast... he got some 'sauce' on it. He was traumatised.

" What do you want? " Scott crossed his arms, raising a brow at the purple tinted male. Though it's not like anyone could really see his expression due to the phone that defied so much logic of the world. " And don't you dare say- "

" I wanna fuck you right in the pussy! " ... Scott phone palmed. Yeah. That. He spoke too late. Vincent seemed proud of what he said. Grinning and maling lewd gestures woth his hands. Why was he like this- Scott turned away for a moment, groaning.

" And I want you to leave me alone! Geez, you're so disgusting sometimes- " He blinked in confusion. William had dissapeared? He stared before he turned to the Foxy animatronic. Someone was getting way too near it... And he didn't want another case of the Traumatic Yiff. So he quickly called out- " DON'T. YIFF. THE. FOX. " The person blinked and backed away. Thank god.

Scott sighed before he was suddenely tugged off. He yelped in surprise. Being dragged into a supply closet with someone. The door shut close, a little light on the ceiling allowed him to turn and see who dragged him in. William. Of course. Who else would it be. The phone headed man was about to open the door when he felt hands on his shoulders.

What...

Was...

William massaging him?

Oh, Vincent felt the years of stress Scott had built up. Just by feeling the shoulders. The taller with the phone head let out a little sigh. This felt amazing...~

The purple tinted male smirked. Seemed like he found out what Scott likes. Massaging! Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Someone as stressed as he NEEDS a massage. He swore he heard purrs come from the phone. Scott was relaxing into the touch of the other male.

Vincent moved one of his hands away from Scott's shoulders. Though the taller male hadn't noticed yet. It was only when Vincent moved a hand up to his dial and turned it, that Scott froze. The Purple Guy stared, raising a brow. Did he break Scott...? He kept turning and just when he was about to stop, heard a moan emit from the phone head.

Oh.

_OHHHHHHHHHH._

Scott squeaked when he stopped massaging the other completely. Just holding onto him so he couldn't flee whilst twisting the phone cord. He heard whines and pants. Positive...~

Then he pulled tugged at it whilst turning the dial. Scott was shaking, pushing against Vincent as he moaned. This wasn't what he expected. This was embarassing! This was-  _arousing._

Why wasn't Scott pushing the other away yet? He didn't understand why... He hated this... this... GRAPE MAN! Oh yes, he went there. But why couldn't he stop moaning and shaking!? He heard shuffling before he felt more... space? Once Scott had noticed what happened- it was too late. His phone head was taken off. Revealing his face to the other.

Vincent's eyes widened when he saw the other's face. He didn't know he could actually take off the phone... He was just curious. But he gaped at the sight.

Big piercing green eyes... Soft looking creamy skin... Short, soft and wild fiery red hair... some stubble... Why would Scott hide this??? He was gorgeous... They stared at eachother in silence. Scott's face was still slightly flushed from Vincent's teasing.

The red haired male stared for a moment longer before he tried to push the other away and grab his phone head. He hated his face! Why would Vincent do this?? He always felt so self conscious about his face and much more nervous! Atleast with the phone head, he could be blunt without anyone looking at him in the eyes!

But the phone head was pushed to the side as he was pulled to the other. Closer... Vincent's skin was cold. As was his lips which connected to Scott's. What... This felt...

This felt so _addicting..._ When Vincent wasn't pushed away, he ran a hand along Scott's hair... He was warm and soft and looked so nervous... Adorable. His hand moved up to undo Scott's shirt.

" V-Vincent...! W-We can't d-d-do this h-here...! " Gosh, Scott himself noticed how bad he stuttered. But he couldn't help it. This happened when he didn't wear his mask. His phone head. He gets nervous, shy and... squirmish. As was apparent when he squirmed at Vincent's touch under his shirt which was soon undone. Bandages showing on his chest. Then his own purple shirt was removed. William's free hand that was previously on Scott's hair, moved to the other's lips. Shushing him. He seemed to have mumbled to himself. Barely above a whisper... but Scott could hear it clearly.

" So handsome... " Scott squeaked at the compliment. His face heating up further. Vincent chuckled at the reaction he got. So cute...~

The purple male bit his lip, not noticing when he began grinding against the other. Moving forward to bite and lick the other's next. In a matter of seconds, Scott was drooling. His eyes clenched shut when he felt the other undo his pants. He shuddered when he heard the compliments that William whispered in his ear.

Vincent grabbed his hips, pulling him closer and grinding his crotch at Scott's. The taller moaned out, holding onto the other's shirt. The purple man slowed his grinding. Pushing more pressure to apply pleasure much slower but just as effective...

He was  _teasing._

" V-Vincent...~! " Scott hissed. Whimpering and mewling. " S-Stop teasing...! " The shit eating grin was on the other's face.

" Tell me what you want, baby boy...~ " Vincent growled playfully, smirking when Scott sputtered and whined. The red haired male took a deep breath, shaking slightly before he spoke with a lewd and begging smile.

" P-Please fuck me h-hard... D-Daddy...~ M-Make me yours... P-Please please please, I n-need i-it...~!! " Vincent blinked before purring and digging his teeth into Scott's neck. Breaking the skin and tasting the blood. Oh, he loved the taste...~ And he loved how the usually serious and stern male was unwinding before him.

" You're already mine...~ " Scott moaned out as Vincent gave a harsh grind to punctuate his words. " Buuuut... " He pushed the other against the wall and the next thing Scott knew, he'd been picked up. Vincent's cock was out and positioned at his entrance. His legs were over the purple man's shoulders. He was a lot stronger than Scott thought... Or maybe Scott was just really light? Probably both. " Since you're begging... Fine. Just don't whine when I'm too rough...~ " Once the red haired man nodded, he pushed in. Biting his lip as he moaned. " Oh, fuuuuck...~! "

" Gh...~!! V-Vincent! " Once the other had pushed fully inside, he glanced at Scott's face. His eyes rolled back in pleasure and his tongue lulled out. The purple man chuckled softly before he began thrusting at a fast and rough pace. Vincent couldn't help it, snaking a hand to Scott's neck. Gently gripping it. He wasn't choking the other, but something about this... made him feel powerful. And the way Scott moved his head up to encourage this action, arch into the thrusts... made him lick his lips.

Such a sweet soul in a hard and cold exterior...~

" Fuck, baby...~ You're so good~~ " Vincent moaned out, his thrusts getting faster and more frantic. He wanted more... He _needed_ more... Scott just felt so good and was too tight...~

" Gh...!! VINCENT, FUCK~!! " Oh, it seems he hit Scott's special lil' spot~. William smirked and aimed all of his thrusts at that special spot which made Scott spasm in pleasure. His hands reaching up to grip Vincent's shoulders and his nails digging into the purple skin. His cock twitched while the thrusts continued. The purple hand moved to tease at Scott's cock, making the taller twitch and moan louder.

Then he felt the redhead's warm cum spill onto his hand as he arched his back and let out a silent scream of pleasure. His hair was wild and tears pricked at the ends of his eyes.

Scott tried to focus on Vincent's face. He looked so exhausted and tired. But he also looked... in love. Happy... He heard all of his pants whilst he wrapped all limbs around the purple man. He was tired and wanted to lie down...

" A-Aah, fuck~!! Scott~! " He felt a last deep thrust inside of him. Warm stripes of cum shooting inside him as he whined.

The two panted. Wrapped up together in a closet. Once Vincent let go of Scott and helped him put on his clothes, they were ready to walk back out. Then Scott grabbed his hand. He rose a brow and turned to the beautiful redhead who had that... stupid phone back on.

" What's up, Scotty~? " He mused. The taller male sat on the ground. He was yet to get up this whole time now that they stopped. Scott took a deep breath before mumbling softly... " What's that? I didn't hear ya~? " The purple man did indeed hear the words perfectly. A wide grin on his face...

" ... I-I... can't... walk... " William held back his snickers as Phone Guy growled in irritation and embarassment. He held a hand out to Scott who took it. Being pulled up and picked up like... a... bride. " Vincent...! " He squeaked when the purple male pecked him on his phone 'cheeks'.

" Shaddup, Scottie~! " He chuckled as they walked out. Mike blinked confusingly at them for a moment before shrugging. Vincent sat the phone headed man at a table, sitting on the opposite side. Scott stared at him for a while. Flustered and tired as he just let himself lie on the table with his upper body. He glanced at the purple man a couple of times who's facial expression never changed. A big grin and his white eyes. " ... I love you, Scott~! "

He stared at Vincent silently. Letting out a tired and defeated sigh as he moved a hand forward to take the other's hand.

" I love ya too, ya big goof. "

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THEN.  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS THING.
> 
> I AM TRASH FOR THE PHONE BAB.
> 
> HE IS MY SEXY BOI-  
> Well.
> 
> Vincent's sexy boi now-


End file.
